Story Of My Life
by Starch
Summary: Haruka has a relatively boring life. Until she meets Michiru via work. Her whole life is about to change. Love, angst, tragedy, strength... How far would you go for someone you love? Haruka is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Story of my life. Chapter one.

AN: Okay, it's been a while since I've written anything. (And to those who have read my other story, I haven't forgotten it... I simply have hit a really major block and have no idea where to go with it next.)

Let's see how this goes...

It was just like any other day, and a 20 year old Haruka Tenoh was stuck in a mundane dead end job at a local supermarket. It was only refilling shelves, but it paid money and jobs were hard to come by in the recent economy. It was better than nothing.

"Hey Tenoh, a customer needs help with finding an item, go help her" a co worker semi-yelled at her.

The sandy blonde left the half open box of tinned tomatos to approach the older customer with whatever it was she wanted.

A disgruntled Haruka found out that the little old granny wanted to reach a box of cornflakes off the top shelf. Without getting on tiptoes, Haruka reached to get the desired item for her, even though her co worker could of easily done it.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Haruka asked politely.

"No dearie, that's all, thankyou" the shorter woman replied with a toothless smile.

"Thanks Hiro, really, thanks" Haruka said bluntly at her co worker and best friend.

"I thought the customer service side would do good for you" the black haired teenager replied, smirking.

"Like you're one to talk" Haruka shot back.

Yep, this was her life. An outsider by nature and not yet finding her place in life, this was about as much as the blonde's social life got. Despite her dream of wanting to be on the race circuit and being a mechanic, it simply wasn't viable with no traineeships being avaliable and the course fees were beyond her reach. It was a sad reality. Majority of people in the area were homophobic, so she didn't have many friends, asides from Hiro. He was the only one who seemed to accept her for who she was.

"Hey Tenoh" Hiro said "Have you been invited to Haine's wedding?"

Haruka's supervisor was getting married to her high school sweetheart.

"Yeah, I got the invite. You?"

"Yeah... I wonder who's going to be working when the wedding is on" Hiro said.

Haruka shrugged. She didn't care either way about weddings. Haine was okay. Good enough for a boss, she supposed. She didn't mind missing out on the wedding to work instead, it meant saving money on buying a suit anyway.

The conversation ended there. Hiro and Haruka kept restocking shelves until the end of their shift.

"Catch ya tomorrow Haruka" Hiro said, parting ways from the blonde.

"See ya" she replied, heading towards her car.

Her car was nothing special, just a simple second hand car that ran fine.

Haruka started to drive to the gym, that was her outlet. To run, to gain strength, her fitness was already at it's peak and today she hoped to break her record for running 10kms.

She greeted the staff members as she entered the building, a regular at the gym was always on first name basis with the staff and instructors. She headed to the change rooms to get out of the depressing workclothes and into her usual gym get up of a singlet and shorts.

As she signed in to the gym, she couldn't help but notice another girl who seemed to be signing up for a membership. She was slim, a lot shorter than the blonde, and had aquamarine hair.

Haruka stared for a moment, before moving towards to the gym area. It was a relatively small town she lived in, and everyone generally knew everyone else. But yet the aqua haired girl had her stumped.

Haruka shook her head as she dumped her bag in a locker and went to the treadmill to get started. Having no need to give the aqua haired girl a second thought, she started to pound the treadmill, the endorphines started to kick in to give her the high she needed...

"Hey Tenoh, a customer needs you" Hiro shouted at his coworker.

"If it's another old lady who can't reach something, you grab it" Haruka yelled back grumpily, kneeling over yet another box of cornflakes. She was not in a great mood today.

"If that how you treat all your customers?"

Haruka spun around to see the girl she saw at the gym yesterday standing next to Hiro. Hiro sniggered, knowing he was going to make a fool out of Haruka in front of such a pretty girl.

Haruka was lost for words and shot a dark glance at Hiro who kept smirking. She knew she was set up.

"Well...?" The aqua haired girl looked amused.

"Uh, no... : Haruka wasn't sure what to say.

Hiro walked past Haruka and patted her shoulder. "Way to go, loser" he teased.

Haruka punched him in the arm in return, Hiro simply laughed, walking down the aisle to leave Haruka alone with the beautiful girl.

"So... What can I help you with?" Haruka asked cautiously.

The aqua hair girl giggled and passed an evelope to the confused blonde.

"What's this? A love letter?" Haurka joked.

"An invitation. To Haine's hens night. I'm her maid of honour" the girl smiled.

"I see... Does the maid of honour have a name? Seeing that you already know mine" Haruka added, looking at the name on the envelope.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Michiru. Michiru Kaioh" she extended her hand to Haurka who shook it.

"Haruka Tenoh, but you already knew that huh?"

"Just doing my job as the maid of honour" Michiru smiled.

From up close, Haruka noticed how Michiru's eye were a bright blue, and her flawless skin had a few faint freckles. Overall, Haruka thought she was gorgeous.

"I saw you down at the gym last night, you new?" Haruka asked, hoping to bump the conversation forward a bit.

"I am, I just joined. Swimming is my strength though" Michiru replied.

"Why the change?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Oh, I haven't changed completely. Overall training helps though, you know?"

"I see... I might see you down there sometime" Haukra gave a smile.

"I'm sure I will. I'd better be off. I've got more of these to give out" Michiru waved a small pile of envelopes. "I hope you can come to the Hens though, it should be a good night." Michiru turned to leave.

"I'll do my best" Haruka smiled, still gazing at swimming beauty.

"Oh and Haruka?" Michiru stopped in front of her.

"Hm?"

"You might want to try being nicer to customers" Michiru said with a smile.

Haruka blushed slightly

"Yeah, yeah, I'll work on that" noting to herself to have a strong word with Hiro about that particular issue.

"You're a douche, you know that right?" Haruka whacked her best friend over the head as she walked into the staff room, on her lunch break.

Hiro gave a laugh, not even wincing at the touch of the sandy blonde. He was used to it.

"The look on your face was worth it" His hazel eyes shining with mischief, as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Loser" Haruka muttered, sitting down next to him.

"So what did she want?" Hiro asked, still eating away.

"Just to give me an invite to Haine's Hens night" Haruka sighed, running a hand through her short hair.

"You gunna go?"

"Can't see why not"

Hiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's unlike you, to go to something so girly"

"Shuddup" Haruka blushed slightly.

Hiro just sniggered.

"So band practice tonight, yeah?" Haruka asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. Pretty sure the others are too" Hiro replied. He looked at the clock.

"I gotta bail. Back to work I go" He sighed, cramming the rest of his sandwich in his mouth as he stood up.

"No problems. See you back out there"

Haruka opened up the invitation and skimmed through it.

It was held in three weeks and you had to dress up as a TV character.

'Wait, what? Dress up?'

Haruka's face fell.

"Awww man..."

So, what do you think? A little rusty for the first chapter but I'm hoping it's gunna pick up. And if it makes sense, I usually call my best friend by their last name than their first. A weird quirk about me... Leave a review? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

AN: Thanks for the review =) Let's see how this next chapter goes. I think I make Haruka a little to emo-y. It's gunna get better, I promise.

Haruka walked up to the front door of Hiro's house and knocked three times. Her guitar case rested against the door. Within moments the black haired 19 year old answered the door and welcomed her in.

"Hey Tenoh, how was the rest of the shift?" He greeted as Haruka entered the house. She had changed out of her work clothes after her shift into a pair of brown cargos and a blue shirt. Hiro was in demin shorts and a black band shirt.

"Was uneventful. Can you believe that they're already starting to play Christmas carols? It's only just turned November" Haruka replied.

Hiro shook his head "Unreal..." He followed her through the house, through the back door and out into the backyard, heading towards the garage where they hold band practice.

"Is Maguri coming today?" Haruka asked, laying down her guitar case and taking a seat on one of the sofas that littered the room.

"Should be." Hiro sat behind his red sparkling Mapex drumkit.

"So... Hens night huh?" Hiro said, grinning.

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"What about it?"

"Are you going simply for Haine or going because of that girl?" Hiro said.

"What do you think? And her name is Michiru" Haruka replied, turning her back on Hiro to open the guitar case to display a deep blue Ibenez guitar. She started to tune it. She was very accomplished at playing the piano and only three years she decided to make the switch to guitar.

"Michiru... Pretty name" He commented.

"I barely know her" Haruka said flatly.

"Hey, no need to get so defensive. And seriously, you haven't had a girlfriend yet. Perfect opportunity!" Hiro grinned.

"She's probably straight, knowing my luck. I'm not going to give my hopes up" Haruka said, adjusting her guitar, satisfied that the guitar was now in tune and turned back to Hiro.

"If you think she's so pretty, you ask her out then" Haruka grumbled.

"Maybe I will then" Hiro said.

Haruka raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Sorry I'm late guys" Maguri walked up to the adjar garage door carrying his bass case. He stood a bit taller than Haruka and had flaming red hair with freckles to match. His brown eyes scanned the room to pick up the awkward vibe from Hiro and Haruka.

"Did I interupt something?" Maguri said, running a hand through his spikey hair.

"Not at all." Haurka said swiftly "How's it going?"

"Yeah, good, got held up at work" the redhead grabbed his black Washburn bass out of it's case and started to tune it.

"Hey Magu" Hiro greeted, ignoring the fact he pissed off his best friend.

"Hey man, what's new?" Maguri didn't look up from his bass.

"Well, Haruka got asked to go to a Hens night, by this really hot chick" Hiro grinned.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Haruka shot him a dirty look.

Maguri grinned "Really? Are you going?" He ask eagerly.

"Maybe, I haven't decided. You have to come as a TV character. I generally don't do the whole dressing up thing" Haruka shrugged.

"Dude, you should totally go. Who cares about dressing up? About time you got out and had some fun" Maguri replied, plugging his bass into the amp.

"I guess" Haruka also plugged her guitar into the Fender amp and turned it on.

"Enough talk, shall we jam?" Haruka said, changing the subject.

The trio launched into their set list and kept themselves occupied with the likes of Blink 182, Green Day, Good Charlotte and many other covers.

Later~

A few hours later and Haruka pulled her car up in the driveway of her parent's home. She unloaded her guitar out of the boot and grabbed her bag from the car before proceeding inside.

"Hey Mum, Dad, I'm home" she called out, placing her keys in her pocket after walking through the front door.

"Hey sweetie, how was band practice?" Haruka's mother asked.

"Was good" Haruka replied, making her way through to where her mother was in the kitchen.

"Anything happen today at work?" her mother asked, whilst stirring a pot on the stove, clearly making dinner.

"Well, I got asked to Haine's Hen's night" Haruka replied, settling her guitar case and bag next to the dining table and proceeding to get a glass of water. Her mother was a little shorter than Haruka was, with light brown hair and the same coloured teal eyes as her daughter.

"That's nice. I'm guessing there will be strippers there?" she asked, not looking at her daughter.

Haruka almost choked on the water she just began to drink.

"I-I don't know!" she exclaimed, placing the glass of water on the table. "Geez!"

At that point Haruka's father walked. Haruka looked exactly like her father. Same sandy blonde hair, similar build, the only thing that really differed from him was his hazel eyes.

"Hey Haruka, band practice went well, I assume?" the business man asked, patting his daughter on the shoulder as he walked past her to the fridge.

"Pretty well Dad. How was work?" Haruka asked, changing the subject.

"The economy isn't helping us" he gave a grim smile.

Haruka nodded as she picked up her things.

"I'm going to put these away" she nodded to her guitar case and bag.

"No problem sweetie, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" her mother said.

"Okay"

Haruka entered her room. It was fairly simple and was lucky enough to be sporting a double bed. A single photo frame sat on her chest of drawers next to her bed. It was a candid photo of her having Hiro in a headlock whilst Maguri could be seen laughing at the pair.

She dumped her bag in a corner and placed the guitar case in it's usual place on the other side of the bed. She'll probably practice later.

Haruka opened the already open envelope and re-read the contents for about the fifth time that day.

_'Dressing up... TV character... Think Tenoh...' _She glanced at her small collection of DVDs and had a brainwave.

_'That'll do' _she smiled.

~ 

Three weeks had passed and Haruka had not seen the aqua haired beauty at either the gym or her workplace. She had sent a text message to Michiru stating that she'd be at the Hen's night, the only reply that she got was a _'Thankyou'._

Hiro had given up his teasing fairly quickly on the subject. Haruka was slightly nervous, she had the day off and she was now preparing for the Hen's night which was in a little than an hour..

_'How bad can it be?'_ she thought as she slipped on a grey long sleeve shirt. She had decided to go pretty easy on the costume and dressed as Dexter (AN; It's one of my favourite shows ;p) Along with her grey shirt, brown cargo pants, she had managed to buy a siringe pen to add to the effect, as well as placing a name sticker on her shirt just so people wouldn't miss the point.

_'He's a hero and a villian' _was her only decent explaination of her choice.

She emerged to her parents, who were sitting and watching TV.

"I'm going to head off now... Wish me luck" Haruka said at her mother and father, whilst pocketing her wallet in her back pocket. "I'll be back about midnight, I guess"

"Okay, have fun sweetie" her mother replied smiling.

"Stay safe" her father smiled.

"Will do" Haruka grabbed her keys and left without another word.

20 minutes later and Haruka had parked her car next to a light blue car. She did a double take. _'It's exactly the same as mine... Model and everything' _

Haruka cut the engine, locked her car and headed inside the hall that had been rented out of the occassion.

The hall had been hit with an army of pink. Everything was pink. Haruka wrinkled her nose in distaste at the sight of the penis related items around the hall.

_'To be expected, I suppose' _she thought.

She noticed a lot of her co workers were also here tonight to support their boss.

She finally spotted Michiru over by the drinks table. She was talking to Haine, who already seemed to be a bit tipsy.

Michiru looked up to see Haruka walking towards her.

"Haruka!" the aqua haired girl smiled and approached her.

"I'm so glad you could come. Nice outfit... "Dexter"' Michiru smiled.

"Thanks. You too" Haruka grinned. Michiru looked beautiful. She was wearing a silver mini skirt with a matching button up jacket. Her hair flowed gracefully.

"And you're supposed to be...?" Haruka was at a loss of who Michiru was supposed to be dressed up as.

"A deallette" she said happily.

"Huh?"

"You never watched 'Deal or No Deal?'" Michiru frowned.

"Guess I missed that one" Haruka rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"It's a good show" Michiru said.

Haruka made a mental note to watch it, whatever it was about.

"So, it should be a good night hey?" Haruka said, awkwardly.

Michiru gave a smile.

"Yeah, it should"

"Hey Michiru!" a call was heard from the other side of the hall.

Michiru turned to Haruka.

"Sorry, duty calls" she looked apologetic.

"It's all good. I'll catch you later" Haruka smiled, faint butterflies in her stomach.

Michiru winked as she walked over to whoever needed her.

_'Now what...?' _Haruka looked around at the small hall, puzzled of what happens next...

AN: Still a slower start. If you like it, please review!~


End file.
